commonwealth_of_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Realms of Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai
This article is about a nation created by Biologicah. Some or all of the content on this article is no longer canon, and should really be removed. "It is formally declared that the Kaxzirkirnixi Republic and the United Clans of Yanasroai will unite into the United Realms of Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai, a nation where science is at its most advanced, society is at its greatest and the economy is at its strongest than it has ever been beforehand. This is effective immediately, and the two nations will see an era of great prosperity" -''The official declaration of the formation of the UR.'' The United Realms is the largest Kirxan sovereign state, and the only one that is spacefaring. It joined the Commonwealth in 1982 CE, being one of the member states of the Commonwealth in the modern day. History Unification "The Cold War is over? What do you mean? What does this mean?" ''- Unknown Yanasroaia diplomat "Peace. This means peace." - ''Unknown Kaxzirkirnixi diplomat In 2018 CE, the Republic of Kaxzirkirnix and the United Clans of Yanasroai sent diplomats to meet in a city named. This was to negotiate the end of the Asyisarakrii, or Cold War, that they had been in for 2-3 centuries. At one point, the negotiations nearly failed, as a Yanasroaia diplomat started to threaten physical violence towards a Kaxzirkirnixi diplomat, who had suggested disarmament on both sides. The tensions quickly died down, however, and the idea was rejected in favour of the eventual decision to unite both nations into a sovereign, prosperous state. Both nations agreed, and the United Realms was formed. Across Karankirxa, this news was met by shock. People knew that the Asyisarakrii would end, but none had ever predicted that Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai, who had been rivals since the day they had learned of one another's existence, would ever unite as one. After the initial shock ended, celebrations were held throughout the newly-formed United Realms, with people setting up decorations representing peace and unity in the streets, and former anti-Kaxzirkirnix/Yanasroai propaganda being torn down. While there were those who very much disliked the decision, they often kept to themselves, ignoring the celebration around them. The leadership of the two nations decided that as the new nation required a capital, that it would only be suitable for the negotiations point to be assigned as the capital of the United Realms. They also decided to rename the city to Koronikanir nayi Ixa, in honour of the negotiations that took place there. They also invest heavily in the city, turning it from a simple Kaxzirkirnixi city to almost a utopian metropolis which embraced both Kaxzirkirnixi and Yanasroaia values, to act as a true symbol of unity. This was inevitably seen as over-the-top by some, but it ended up being a prosperous city. There was only one problem. Money. They decided that in order to get the money they needed, they had to take the rest of Karankirxa to gain access to even more money for their monetary needs. After some uninteresting, bureaucratic procedures, they eventually got to the point where they sent ultimatums to all other sovereign nations on their planet to join their country and be equal, or be conquered and equalised anyway. The general reception was "Ok", but some did refuse, and ended up being forced to be equal. The masses didn't complain, as they were spoonfed lies about the nations declaring war on the UR, not the other way around. Only conspiracy theorists and those receiving the ultimatums didn't believe these lies. Despite planetary unity, however, they still were a little short on money, which was an issue. Early Colonisation of Space The NKY government quickly found that it was not quite as prosperous as it'd have liked, mainly due to the investment into Koronikanir nayi Ixa and all of the logistical issues that came about with combining the capitals of two nations into one city. As a result, they decided to sit in a room and think. Think about what they could possibly do to fix this economic issue they found themselves in. Then, one individual (who was later diagnosed with clinical insanity) suggested that they should start mining the asteroids in their star system to see what's in them. They decided that this would be a good idea, and started a space colonisation program in order to start mining these asteroids. The program advanced quickly, due to the sheer enthusiasm about the project in question. Probes went up to analyse the asteroids for any particular weak points, asteroids were brought in for study, etc. Eventually, they managed to get to a point where they were mining asteroids constantly, and reaping the benefits in turn. This proved to be a profitable venture, and they therefore got another idea- what if they could get to other star systems? They looked into it. Meanwhile, another idea popped up- establishing a presence on the other planet with water on it. Government The UR government is based in Koronikanir nayi Ixa. The government follows a democratic system, similar of that to Kaxzirkirnix's form of government. The Lower House is the elected house; all Kirxa in the house are elected by the populace. Its primary function is to vote on major decisions, as well as possibly write up a new law and vote on whether it was good enough to send to the Upper House. Sometimes, conferences in the Lower House can become slightly humorous, usually the result of an elected official cracking a joke or making a sarcastic comment. If it gets disorderly, members are obligated to stay silent until there is order again. Conferences in the Lower House are often televised. The Upper House is personally selected by the Karaxkikaro. Its primary function is to perform a second vote on major decisions, as well as pass suitable laws onto the Karaxkikaro. Conferences in the Upper House are sometimes televised, however they are a lot more serious boring than the Lower House conferences. The Karaxkikaro has the final say on laws, and is voted in by the public, as well as their party. Otherwise, the Karaxkikaro is the representative for the UR in all meetings, as long as they are available to do so. If not, several key figures can take their place, notably the General of the Kaxzirkirnixi army. The Karaxkikaro will also suggest decisions in regards to improving the United Realms to the lower house, which the lower house will vote on. If it is passed, then it goes on to the upper house. The Karaxkikaro does not need to approve of a decision they suggested. Voting Process The country is split into Xakirxankrika, which has some autonomy- they can dictate their own laws, but they still adhere to the laws of the nation as a whole. These Xakirxankrika hold local elections, and the party that has the most votes in a Xakirxankrik win that Xakirxankrik's support. The party with the majority of Xakirxankrika support win the election. Main Political Parties Union of Scientific Progression Main article: Union of Scientific Progression The USP is a party that wishes to prioritise the progression of science over all else. Due to the core values of the NKY, this party is immensely popular. It is often criticised by the opposition of its almost complete disregard for ethics in some areas. It has enjoyed continuous rule over the NKY for some time. Monarchists' Party Main Article: Monarchists' Party The MP is a party that wishes to restore the Kaxzirkirnixi monarchy, citing the abdication of Karaxnikr as "a display or cowardice and incompetence". As this is a popular monarchist view, the party has seen a sizable amount of support. Despite being much less popular, it has become a significant opposition to the USP. United Realms Seperation Movement Main Article: URSM The URSM is a party that wishes to split up the United Realms back into Kaxzirkirnix and Yanasroai, seeing the union as illegitimate. Despite the clear evidence that keeping the two unified would be better overall, they insist on having it split up. Supporters of this party also dislike the Commonwealth. Ecological Prosperity Movement Main Article: EPM The EPM is a party that wishes to prioritise nature over the kirxa. They are quite often criticised for this prioritisation, but still remain popular with some. Prophets of the Holy Spirits Main Article: PHS The PHS are a zealous group that wish to make the belief in Ikikrankakarnikrika compulsory across the NKY, and replace its progressive values with religious values. It is popular purely because of the popularity of the religion. Followers of the Worm Main Article: Followers of the Worm The Followers of the Worm is a party that wishes to "make all see the light of the worm". It is often joked about, however it manages to always receive exactly 1% of the vote from the populace. Nobody knows how. Category:Kirxankire Category:Nations Category:Biologicah